


tight spaces

by baonana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Consented Underage Sex, Exhibitionism, High School, M/M, Protected Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baonana/pseuds/baonana
Summary: Jaemin didn't know cutting classes to smoke in a janitor's closet could feel this good.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 261





	tight spaces

Once he heard the school bell ring, he knew he was done for.

Jaemin was already late for his first class and his attendance won’t count anymore, so why not just skip it?

Sneaking up the fence at the far back of the school, he went straight to the fire exit leading to the old janitor’s closet that his friends told him to meet at after class. It was a new found place they could smoke at.

Jaemin opened the door and flipped the switch to check if it’s working, and it did. He saw that the place was neat, not looking a bit abandoned. It was a bit weird because he was told this room hasn’t been used in years yet it was clean and has complete equipment. But he brushed it off and took out a cigarette and a lighter from his bag, then sat on the floor.

As he puffed out smoke and filled the room with it, the door burst open which startled him, making him bump his head on the metal shelf, dropping his half finished cigarette.

He looked at the person who entered the room and saw a god disguised in their ugly uniform.

His hair was jet black which made his skin look paler. Even just wearing a simple polo, his muscles were visible and he definitely has a good body underneath those clothes. He’s never seen him before, albeit their school was small enough to recognize faces.

“Why, hey there gorgeous.” The guy said with a sly smile on his face. Jaemin didn’t understand why, but he can’t stop looking up at him. Almost feeling as if there’s a force pulling him towards him.

He avoided his burning gaze and fixed his things. As he did, he felt his strong presence near him. When he turned around, he was face to face with his crotch, the tip of his nose almost touching it.

“Mhm. Exactly where I wanted you to be.” The guy chuckled. A blush crept on Jaemin’s face. He opened his mouth and closed it, not knowing what else to say.

Jaemin quickly lifted himself up and slung his bag on one shoulder, awkwardly standing in front of the stranger.

The latter took a step forward, causing Jaemin to get cornered at the wall and the side of the shelf.

“Can I have one?” The stranger asked, his face dangerously close to Jaemin’s. He was confused at first, then realized he was asking for a stick. He rummaged through his bag and handed him a piece and his lighter.

Looking straight into his eyes, the guy lighted the cigarette and puffed the smoke on Jaemin’s face, making him cough a little. Once the smoke cleared the stranger was ghosting his lips on his cheek.

He moved back, bringing the cigarette between his lip while his other hand caressed Jaemin’s face. His thumb moved to his lower lip, pulling it down slightly. Finally, Jaemin met his eyes. They look strangely hollow, yet alluring.

The guy didn’t puff out the smoke. Instead, he leaned in and shared the smoke with Jaemin, who automatically opened his mouth unconsciously.

Jaemin was frozen in place. The guy continued to kiss him, his tongue exploring every corner of his mouth, licking and sucking on his lips. Later on, Jaemin returned with much fervor. It was so intoxicating, and it turned him on. 

Their lips molded together perfectly, smacking and creating lewd sounds in the tiny space. The guy snaked an arm around his waist to pull him close, until Jaemin pulled away, realizing what was happening.

“W-Who are you?” He whispered.

The latter only kissed him again, then dragged his lips to his cheek toward his ear, biting on his earlobes before replying,

“Lee Jeno.”

For some reason, the name and his voice sent odd shivers down his spine. But the thought immediately disappeared when Jeno started nibbling on the soft skin of his neck right under his jaw.

Jaemin bit the inside of his lip to avoid making a sound. But the feeling was so intense that it made him feel hot all over. He started pressing his body closer to Jeno, one hand holding onto his biceps while the other digged on his back.

“Hah.” Jaemin moaned when Jeno suddenly groped his ass.

“Your ass is so soft. I wonder,” Jeno paused, one hand slipping inside Jaemin’s pants and in between his cheeks, his middle finger prodding on his hole. “if you taste just as good.” He continued, licking Jaemin’s parted lips.

Jaemin breathily moaned at the touch, his cold hands making him shiver. “Please.”

“Say my name.”

“Jeno, please.” He begged, palming the hard shaft that went down Jeno’s left thigh.

“Mm. I love it when you say my name, Nana.” Jaemin’s ears perked up. He doesn’t remember mentioning his name, but before he could ask, he was turned around to face the wall.

Jeno kneeled behind him and before he knew it, both his pants and underwear are on his ankles, and Jeno’s face is stuffed in between his ass cheeks. The soft muscle did wonders on his hole, making him grip on the shelf beside him.

“As expected, you taste just as good as you look.” Jeno said as he continued french kissing his ass. He coated it with his saliva then inserted two fingers at once.

“W-Wait— ah!” Jaemin was surprised at the sudden intrusion and yelped when Jeno’s fingers brushed at his prostate. “There!”

His voice resounded in the room, making him shy and cover his mouth.

Jaemin then felt a hand on his elbow and pulled it down.

“Don’t. I want to hear you.”

As Jeno prepped him, the bell suddenly rang.

“Jeno, stop. I have to go— ngh!” Jaemin whined.

But Jeno only pressed him harder against the wall.

“You don’t seem to want to go though.” Jaemin looked over his shoulder to see Jeno standing up and ripping open a sachet of condom, holding it between his teeth as he stared at Jaemin while unbuttoning his polo to reveal his perfectly sculpted body. He then proceeded to unzip his pants, still staring at Jaemin like a predator eyeing its prey.

Jaemin held in a moan, not wanting to make it obvious that he was extremely turned on and that he didn’t want to go.

He faced the wall and arched his back, waiting for Jeno to enter him. But the latter didn’t.

“It might hurt if you don’t lube me up too, don’t you think?” Jeno held the base of his cock and slapped it on each of Jaemin’s soft globes, letting him feel what he had in store for him.

Turning on his heels, Jaemin connected their lips for a short heated kiss before trailing down to his neck, passing through his chest until he reached Jeno’s cock standing in all its glory.

His mouth salivated at the sight, so he wasted no time and wrapped his lips around the protected shaft. He bobbed his head just at the tip while his hands took care of the rest. It was too thick for his small mouth, yet he wanted to feel more.

So Jaemin slowly dragged his lips down until the tip reached the back of his throat, making him cough out more saliva.

“Tsk. So dirty.” Jeno clicked his tongue, gathering the saliva on his abdomen and put it in his mouth, looking down at Jaemin with a smirk.

Spit covered his lips and dripped down his chin. Jaemin looked so fucked out already, feeling hot all over his body.

He then stood up, went back to his position on the wall and pushed his cheeks apart. Jaemin pressed the side of his face on the wall.

“Please, Jeno. I want you now.” Jaemin whimpered.

He heard Jeno groan and felt a hand at the small of his back. Finally, he felt the tip of Jeno’s cock squeezing its way into his tight hole.

Jaemin’s mouth hung open, holding his breath until Jeno bottomed out in him.

“S-So big. I feel so full.” His voice cracked. He cringed at his own voice, but he couldn’t care less when Jeno started pulling out painstakingly slow.

When it was only the tip inside, he snapped his hips forward, making Jaemin yelp in pleasure.

“Ah! Yes!”

Jeno did it a few more times, dragging his length in his walls, obviously enjoying the reactions of the other.

“That good, doll? Does my cock make your slutty hole full?” Jeno’s hoarse voice ringed in his ear.

“Uh huh! So good!” Jaemin moaned.

Jeno finally quickened at a steady pace, hammering Jaemin’s ass roughly that they could hear their skins slapping against each other.

They made lewd sounds in unison along with the squelching from their wet flesh.

Suddenly, they heard murmuring outside the closet. Jeno halted his movements and covered Jaemin’s mouth.

The closet door rattled as if somebody was trying to open it. From the bottom of the door, they can see two shadows.

“It’s locked!” One said.

“No it’s not! Wait, let me try.” The door knob rattled again. “Ugh.”

“Now what? I went through some trouble to get out of class and I can’t get some dick?”

“Hey don’t go! Let’s go check out the fire exit.”

“Hmm. I kinda want to make out in this hallway though.” The other giggled.

They then heard lips smacking and a bang on the door.

Jeno suddenly moved, slowly thrusting again.

Jaemin panicked, but Jeno only offered his fingers for him to suck on, which he did.

His face was pointed at the door, and he can still hear the couple out there.

Something about getting caught turned him on even more. It was just a thin piece of wood separating them. One noise and they could get caught, but it somehow made everything hotter.

Jaemin started pushing his ass back, meeting Jeno’s thrusts as he sucked on his fingers. He heard Jeno’s breath hitch, signalling him that he liked what he’s doing.

Eventually, the couple walked away.

When they can no longer hear them, Jeno started fucking him harder.

“Naughty.” Jeno chuckled.

“I like your cock. I’d love to get caught taking your big cock in my ass.” Jaemin giggled, head clouded by lust.

“Fuck, doll.”

Their moans echoed in the small room along with the lewd sounds their bodies are creating. Jaemin can feel Jeno’s dick in his insides. The sensation of him massaging his prostate brought him to his high.

Jaemin’s moans got louder and higher. His mouth drooled with how long he had it opened. Jeno also dug his nails on his tiny waist, his thrusts getting sloppier.

Jaemin came first, untouched. Jeno followed shortly, twitching uncontrollably inside his guts.

As they caught their breaths, the first bell rang, signalling that there’s only five minutes before break.

“Oh my god. I should get going.” Jaemin said, not moving an inch from his position.

Jeno slowly pulled out, giving him a squeeze and slapped them that created a sharp sound.

“Oh!” Jaemin yelped.

When he faced Jeno, he saw the latter carefully removing the condom full of his load and tied it. He then handed it to Jaemin.

“Huh?”

“Keep it.” Jeno said.

“W-Why?” Jaemin asked, confused but still accepted.

“So you can keep a piece of me.” The other replied with a wink as he finished dressing up.

Jeno waited for Jaemin to finish up and opened the door for him.

“I’ll see you again, doll.” Jeno said, still in the closet.

“Are you not going?” As he asked, the bell rang.

“Nah.”

“Oh. Okay then.”

Jaemin walked out of the hallway and made his way to his classroom. A few meters away, he looked back to see the closet door close.

—

“Hey, Nana. Why were you late?” His friend, Yangyang, asked.

Jaemin suddenly recalled what happened in the morning. His face went red which didn’t go unnoticed.

“Are you okay?” His other friends, Renjun and Haechan, asked.

“Y-Yeah. Yeah no I’m fine.” Jaemin fidgeted. He spaced out for a while until he recognized the hallway they were walking in. His eyes widened when he saw Yangyang turning to the janitor’s closet they were in earlier.

Jaemin held his breath as he watched Yangyang turn the knob, only to be met with a filthy room with empty shelves and spiderwebs everywhere.

_‘Must be a different floor’_ he thought.

The four of them leaned on the wall and lit their own cigarettes.

“You know,” Haechan started. “there was a story about this room.”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Renjun scrunched his face.

“Shut up coward.” Haechan mocked him. “Okay so, there was a rumor that there was a student who died here.”

“Nope. I’m out.”

“No you’re not.” Yangyang pulled him by his shirt to keep him from going.

“A few weeks later, rumors spread that everytime someone goes here alone, the ghost seduces them. Apparently, that ghost was also very handsome so it wasn’t really difficult to get laid.” Haechan said and puffed out a smoke.

“Can ghosts even, like, penetrate?” Renjun asked that made Yangyang snicker.

“I don’t know. But everyone who had ‘experienced’ it said the sex was really good and he was extremely hot. I remember Mira said he had a cute mole at the corner of his eye but he has a huge meat and a perfect body.” Haechan sighed dreamily.

“Damn. Okay I’d go here alone for some of that.”

Once Jaemin realized what they were talking about, he looked back to the details of what happened. Jeno had a mole under his eye, he was pale, cold hands, hot and handsome. He patted his pocket to feel if the condom was still there, and it was.

“Do you know his name?” Jaemin suddenly blurted out while the group was talking.

“Yeah. Lee Jeno.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's never too late to celebrate halloween with some spooky smut ;) oh and happy friday the 13th!!
> 
> sorry i didn't tag ghost sex tho i wanted it to be a twist :( sorry for the sucky title too i'm dumb hh
> 
> hope you liked that! <3


End file.
